Jugando con los celos
by yuuki haruno
Summary: Quieres que tu novio, te trate encuenta, y no sabes como; nunca le pidas un consejo a tu suegra... te arrepentiras


Bueno todos saben que naruto no me pertenece, es de masashi kishimoto, y no me lo quiere regalar

algun dia sere dueña de Naruto, waaa jajajaja.

esta historia es 100% mia asi que disfrutenla

* * *

Jugando con los Celos

Alguna vez les ha pasado, que tienen un novio exageradamente orgulloso para aceptar tener una relación enfrente de muchas personas, y presentarlas como tales.

Sí, yo se que se siente que no te reconozca delante de las personas; aunque a veces tiene sus ventajas, como la de no dar explicaciones de cuanto tenemos, o decirle a mi madre que tengo novio; y lo mejor es que las cotorras de mis tías ni siquiera piensan que saldría con un chico.

Mi mejor amigo es el hombre más perfecto que eh conocido, es alto, guapo (inner: ¡Demasiado!), cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos como la noche y la piel más nívea que eh visto. Se preguntaran porque lo describo como el más perfecto ser… bueno es que el gran señor Uchiha Sasuke es mi novio. ¡Kami!

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y me dicen Saku, Sakurita, Haruno, Dra. Haruno, Fea (maldito Sai), entre otros. Tengo 23 años y soy graduada de la universidad de Oxford, en la carrera de medicina epidemiológica y cardiología. Me gradué dos años antes de lo esperado, con honores y una propuesta de trabajo para trabajar en el mejor hospital de todo New york. Soy de descendencia japonesa y americana. Nací en Japón y viví ahí diez años, pero después me fui a Norteamérica a causa de la muerte de mi padre. Mi madre quiso rehacer su vida a lado de otro hombre; no la culpo que ya no quiera a papa, pero que puedo hacer, nada más que hacerla y verla feliz.

Mi novio, que les puedo decir de él; nada mas que es un ser arrogante, exageradamente orgulloso y tiene el ego como de aquí hasta el último planetoide pasando por Plutón.

Todos los días intento de hacer que él les diga a mis amigas que me quiere y me ama, pero no consigo nada, más que una que otra mirada fugitiva.

Planee demasiados planes para que el que fallara, tuviera un remplazo, pero es imposible con este hombre, nunca lo he visto nervioso, avergonzado y mucho menos sonrojado.

Un día, le pedí ayuda a su madre…

_-Señora Mikoto !Ya no aguanto más! – dijo Sakura llorando en los brazos de una pelinegra, y con ojos como los de la noche._

_-No te preocupes querida, todo se puede solucionar, muy fácilmente. – mencionó Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿De verdad?, ¿enserio?; Kyaa, gracias señora Mikoto, no la defraudaré… - dijo una muy alegre peli rosa._

_- Y ya sabes que vas a hacer… - Mencionó intrigada la pelinegra._

_-Etto… pues… no; pero de seguro se me ocurre algo. – dijo una sonrojada peli rosa._

_-Tengo un plan…_

…

Y así empezó todo, yo trabajando en el plan de mi hermosa y lindísima suegra, aunque al principio se me hizo un poco raro e indebido, después acepte por el bien de mi relación.

Ya llevaba un mes perfeccionando el plan, comprando todo lo necesario, cocinando la ultra y mega difícil receta de la Familia Uchiha el tan sagrado "Tomate a la Uchiha" que era el favorito de Sasuke y por todo el clan excepto Mikoto, digamos que ella es la única normal en ese clan.

…

Llego el tan esperado día, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban al ritmo de la naturaleza y los gatos perseguían a los perros.

Me vestí de la manera más "discreta" posible (inner: Discreta tu abuela, eso no es ser discreta); unos shorts blancos, una blusa morada con rosa y unos converses tenis, que me llegaban a media pierna.

Caminé lentamente, hasta llegar con Sasuke, le di un beso en la mejilla y le sonreí de manera coqueta; me aleje de él y me acerqué a Naruto, uno de mis mejores amigos, me puse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo porque me llevaba una cabeza más de altura y lo bese de manera lenta exhibiendo aquel contacto de labios para con mi novio (inner: a ponerlo celoso, así se habla).

Sasuke se quedo impactado con aquel beso, frunció el ceño, apretó las manos y su mandíbula se desencajo de manera rotunda. Sus ojos semejaban un odio hacia con Naruto, de sus orejas salía humo, y su mirada estaba clavada en mí.

Voltee de reojo y no se movía. Apenas pestañee y Sasuke ya había golpeado a un aturdido Naruto, me sostenía por la cintura posesivamente y…

Lentamente mi mandíbula se fue elevando hasta llegar a rozar sus labios, los cuales sabían a café negro. Su mirada estaba llena de coraje, de envidia, de asombro y lo más importante…de… celos. No creía que pudiera ser cierto, pero ya lo comprobé.

_-Que te quede bien claro Usoratonkachi, Sakura es "MI NOVIA" – mencionó el pelinegro recalcando las últimas dos palabras._

_- ni tú, ni nadie tiene derecho a tocarla o a besarla. Te quedó claro. – dijo con la voz mas frívola que había escuchado._

_- et…tt…o… creo que si… - contestó un muy mareado Naruto._

_- y te dejo algo en claro, ella y yo nos vamos a casar cuando lo hagamos te juro que si la ves de manera rara te mato. – dijo el pelinegro_

_- no te preocupes, Sakura-chan es solo una amiga._

_-mas te vale Usoratonkachi. Que no te metas con la futura madre de mis hijos…s… - se calló de golpe Sasuke, al escuchar lo que había dicho con anterioridad._

_-Que tú y mi casi hermana se van a casar; y van a tener una manada de malditos Uchihitas._

_-Sí, así es, espero que no interfieras en mis planes. – dijo un muy ya cabreado pelinegro._

_-Sasuke, pero… demo… tú nunca me presentas como tu… novia. – mencionó una muy confundida peli rosa._

_-Eso no significa que no quiera que seas mi novia; además tú también quieres tener hijos míos. ¿Verdad? – preguntó de forma directa pero discretamente el pelinegro. Llevándose una mirada de confusión y vergüenza por parte de la peli rosa._

_-yo…yo…creo…que…si. – dijo la peli rosa._

_-Entonces ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? - mencionó con intriga el pelinegro._

_-¡Claro que sí! – dijo una muy efusiva peli rosa._

Ya que había aceptado ser la prometida de Sasuke, él se acerca a mi oído y me dice:

_-No creo, que aliándote con mi madre y haciendo un plan resulte fácil de convencerme. Si conoces a tu madre y ella ya lo empleo con tu hermano mayor, lo más seguro es que les siga el rollo a las dos. – estas palabras dejaron muy confundida a la peli rosa, que estaba como un tomate de roja. – No es para tanto, al fin y al cabo todo Uchiha tiene un punto débil ¿No? –_

Cuando escuche todo eso, me quería morir de la vergüenza, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir, debido a la conmoción.

Sasuke me llevo a casa de su madre, y le sonrió de manera torcida, haciéndolo lucir mas sexy y jodidamente apetecible. Él y su madre, se miraban con ojos de complicidad y me extendieron una pequeña invitación que decía.

…

..

.

**_Nos complace comunicarles nuestro próximo enlace matrimonial entre las familias Uchiha y Haruno._**

**_Uniremos don grandes familias, además de aumentar nuestra ya grata amistad._**

**_Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura._**

**_La boda se llevará a cabo el día 22 de octubre del presente año; en la iglesia "hokage Yondaime", los invitamos a que asistan a este evento._**

**_Les agradece su asistencia:_**

**_Familia Uchiha._**

Me quedé con cara de WTF, cuando la terminé de leer. Faltaba menos de dos semanas y apenas me iba comprometiendo.

Todo esto me enseño, que cuando quieras quitarle el orgullo a tu novio, nunca confíes en tu suegra; dale celos y has que no te interesa; y nunca de los nunca aceptes con tus cinco sentidos una propuesta de un Uchiha. Porque te vas a arrepentir rápidamente. Yo aprendí que jugar con los celos te lleva a consecuencias muy gratas y a la vez vergonzosas, que a veces consigues lo que quieres y otras no.

**_"Nunca le des celos a tu novio, si él está aliado con su madre"_**

**_"No prepares su comida favorita, porque al fin y al cabo no la vas a utilizar"_**

**_"No confies en tu suegra"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Esta historia tiene continuacion.

es el de la boda;

despues de este dia, transcurren 14 dias precisamente en el cual estoy en tramite de terminarlo, constará de 14 capitulos.

se llamará "PREPARANDO TODO PARA LA BODA". pero, ya tienen lo que pasa despues de esas dos semanas.

si, si, ya se que soy desorganizada, pero que se me va a hacer. espero que disfruten el de la "MEJOR BODA"

lean.

I LOVE YOU. (inner Y.H: ME TOO).


End file.
